Cora Tom
- }<0 | - }-1}} | - }=0 | - }>=0 | - }}} | - }-1}} }} | - }}} }} }}) Human Dimension |allies = Bubby Kristy Doccy Zeus JJ Zeus Clyde Zeus Lucy Schthubsworth Catcules † Lulu Nyosen † Kristy Apalala † Lafonda Eppah|enemies = Greg Dog † Zara Maxwell †|personality = Brave, sarcastic|species = Cat|gender = Female|relatives = Bess Tom (sister)}} Cora Tom (born 23 December 2012 CE) is a cat born in the Human Dimension and accidentally transported to the Animal Dimension, where she transformed into the type of humanoid cat that populates the dimension. Cora met Bubby Kristy, a supernatural cat who saved her from a villainous dog named Greg Dog, and joined Bubby's family and friends who were involved with magic and other mysterious things. Biography Cora lived in the Human Dimension, as a stray with a sister Bess Tom. Age 20-35 2039 (age 26-27) On 25 March, Cora was found and put in a car; while the humans drove, a dog named Greg Dog appeared out of thin air, before grabbing Cora and teleporting to Greg's Home Island, an island on a parallel Earth with no humans, but instead anthropomorphic animals and fantastical beasts. Cora found herself in the form of one of these anthropomorphic cats, but was locked in a cage by Greg, who seeked to wipe-out cats, along with Max Louis, Puss Louis and Boston Louis. A superhero named Bubby Kristy and her friends came to save the four cats, but Bubby and Cora had to escape into the ocean as Greg and his assistant Zara Maxwell gave chase. Zara drowned Cora, but she resurrected by Bubby's friend the water god, Apalala, and lived on their island Adam Island.Super Bubby 17: Cat Rescue Cora moved into a house in the abandoned village, and on 29 April saved the Louis family from being killed by a Pteroscorpion, unintentionally summoning Apalala, who told them (without any names) that Zara had attacked him, but he questioned her, and she revealed that her master Greg had been helped by Smokey Alfie. Greg was testing his evil powers, and cursed Smokey's brother so that the brother could only ever have one loved family member in his life. Later she told Bubby, who worked out who the people were in Apalala's story. Cora was present when Lex declared he, Smokey and Pumpkin were moving off the island.Super Bubby 18: Remember On 17 May, Cora's village was burnt down by Nāga, an ancient dragon, while Cora watched. Cora and her new friends rushed to a secret lair to inform Bubby and Doccy. Shortly after, Apalala killed Nāga.Super Bubby 19: Uncovered The next day, Cora went with Bubby, Doccy, Lucy and Catcules to Greg's island to go through the portal and learn more about their dimension's past. They were relatively unsuccessful and left. Cora then decided to take Bubby's kids JJ Zeus and Clyde Zeus to the lair to find out more. Suddenly, Bubby arrived and burnt down the lair. She told she found out that their dimension was made by human outsiders Mick Dyson and Lenny Garrison, but that was forbidden and they were banished in the fourth dimension for all eternity. They knew this would come, and made a magical flower that, upon being consumed, would give the consumer super powers; obviously Bubby, who'd just freed them from their banishment.Super Bubby 20: The Meaning of Life Greg then arrived and revealed he was about to destroy the multiverse, then unleashed werewolves on them. Catcules died as Bubby and Doccy chased after Greg. When the island's wildlife attacked, Cora, Lucy and the nurse Lulu Nyosen decided to throw wood in the volcano and make it erupt, scaring the wildlife away. They succeeded, but lost Lulu. Finally, minutes later, everyone witnessed Greg's island explode, and the time machine come flinging back. Doccy discovered that Bubby had died in the fifth dimension. However, Apalala resurrected her.Super Bubby 21: The Finale Cora witnessed Lucy give birth to Saffron Schthubsworth on 28 September. 2040 (age 27-28) On 18 May, Cora attended the one year anniversary of the group's old adventures.Super Bubby A.G. 1 Because Bubby and Lucy were busy, Cora and Kristy had to fly JJ, Clyde and Boston to their new boarding school Secondary Age Boarding School in October. Upon arrival, Cora stayed in Pet City with Kristy. They discussed getting Kristy home, and an eavesdropping cat Lafonda Eppah revealed she could help. Cora and Kristy reluctantly joined her to her secret home, where Lafonda revealed she was an immortal goddess. Using a portal, Kristy returned home but a chimaera passed through and terrorised the school. Cora and Lafonda watched as Clyde and his friend Bess killed it.Super Bubby A.G. 2 In November, Lucy and Cora went shopping at the Pet City Shopping Centre. They bumped into Lex and Smokey, and they sat down and caught up on everything. When mentioning Greg's death, a dog named Patty Lisaton and her daughter Ripley Dog-Lisaton overheard and questioned them. When Cora revealed Bubby and Greg had a 'feud', Patty demanded to meet Bubby. Lucy, Cora, Patty and Ripley flew to Adam Island and shortly after Bubby and Patty had a long chat, all the girls had a party night.Super Bubby A.G. 3 In December, Cora attended Apalala's funeral after he was 'fired' from being a god and aged to death.Super Bubby A.G. 4 2041 (age 28-29) On 25 January, Saffron, Lucy, Cora, Puss and McKrit spent the day sunbathing on the beach.Super Bubby A.G. 5 In April, Doccy invented a machine that would allow an amnesiac user to regain their memories. Cora and Bess use it in the basement as the cannot remember much of their old lives, and discover they are long-lost sisters. In December, Cora was present when JJ brings home four cats who calls themselves the Elemental Team. They explain they have elemental powers (Caleb Jetters has fire, Liam Quarry has water, Jeanette Widow has air, and Freya Uganda has earth), and they escaped to this dimension from captivity and were found by Lafonda. They move onto the island. On 24 December, Bubby tells everyone that she has been having visions of Greg starting an army in an 'Extinct Animal Dimension', which is linked to their world. The Elemental Team warn the group that if Greg's army is powerful enough, they could cross over to this dimension. To stay safe, Liam uses his water power to allow Cora and everyone else to sleep underwater. The following morning, Cora watches as Clyde goes inside the house to find presents, and Greg sets the house on fire from the Extinct Animal Dimension. Caleb saves Clyde, and the group flee the island.Super Bubby A.G. 6 2042 (age 29-30) The group, known as Bubby Kristy's Army, stay living in Apalala's submarine until February, residing in the ocean. The adults, including Cora, begin training for a battle with Greg. In March, the Army returns to Adam’s Island to find it dying. The Army move into Lafonda’s magical lair underneath Pet City. Super Bubby A.G. 7 2043 (age 30-31) In November, Cora moved with Lucy and Saffron to a new home.Episode 3.1 (Bubby: Reboot) 2044 (age 31-32) Appearances Super Bubby books Bubby: Reboot References Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Characters from the Human Dimension Category:Characters Category:2012 CE births Category:Temporarily deceased characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Bubby Kristy's Army members